


Why is there a dragon in the fridge?

by JustYourFriendlyNeighborhoodKeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I mean, M/M, Other, its cute, only mentions shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustYourFriendlyNeighborhoodKeith/pseuds/JustYourFriendlyNeighborhoodKeith
Summary: Small imagine I found while browsing Wattpad. Its self explanatory really.





	Why is there a dragon in the fridge?

It had been another rough night after a mission for the Paladins, feeling exhausted and sore. It was later into the night that Shiro got up, tiredly walking to the kitchen to find something to eat. They’d all been far too tired to even try to make it to dinner, leaving them hungry in the night. Shiro stopped at the door of the kitchen when he spotted Lance, tiredly eating whatever Coran had made that night for them. He was still half asleep, not noticing Shiro till he started going towards the fridge. 

“I see I wasn’t the only one that was hungry.” Shiro said, smiling to Lance. Lance’s eyes got wide, quickly getting up to try to stop Shiro from opening the fridge. “W-wait.” Shiro froze when he saw the small creature sleeping soundly on the shelf of the fridge. “Um...Lance?” Shiro kept his eyes on the creature, eyes wide in confusion and disbelief. “Why is there a dragon in the fridge?”

Lance chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. “U-um...well she was getting hot in my room and didn’t want to be left alone...so I brought her with me to let her relax while I ate.” He said, walking over and gently grabbing the small dragon. She slowly woke up, crawling up his arm to rest on his shoulder. 

“Where did you even find….her?” Shiro asked, crossing his arms. “Well...Hunk and I had...found an abandoned nest on the planet we went to last week and...found Stevie.” Lance said quietly, gently scratching the dragon under the chin. “We didn’t think...anyone would let us keep her so…she’s been staying with me in my room.” 

Shiro chuckles, shaking his head. “You named it Stevie? That’s….unique….Is that why I’ve been banned from your room lately?” He asked, gently reaching out and petting the dragon’s head. 

“You...you aren’t mad?” Lance asked, surprised by his response. “I thought...you’d be upset.” Shiro shook his head, going back to get himself his food. “Why? It doesn’t look dangerous and it has yet to attack you or I.” He sat down at the table Lance was previously occupying. “Besides.” He glanced back to him, smiling softly. “I think it’s cute.” 

Lance’s lips slowly pulled into a smile, going to go sit down to finish his food. “Well...since you know, you’re allowed in my room again. As long as you don’t mind her sleeping with us.” He nodded, taking the dragon from Lance and putting in his own shoulder. “I don’t mind at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine credit to User maplefoot on Wattpad.


End file.
